I'm There For You
by Cloclo125
Summary: For sure, Thailand's such a nice person and Toronto is glad she knows him. (ThailandXOC)


...

*Toronto's POV*

Why am I so weak? Why am I crying because he's with him? I'm happy for him but my heart is broken in little pieces. ((Coming back to the story!)) Today, we had a world meeting. I know I'm not a country but Canada always want me to come. My heart is broken because the Finnish I love told me that he's with Sweden. Like I said before, I'm happy for him but since the first day I met him, I always been in love with Finland. My friend, Ontario, always had feelings for the Swedish. When she knew that he's with Finland, she locked herself in her bedroom and now, she doesn't want to come out. After the meeting, I told Canada that I needed to take air. He nodded and said ''There's a balcony on the second floor.'' I said ''Okay,'' and went on the balcony. I saw that there was a white bench and sat on it. I looked up and saw that the stars started to show up in the sky. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away. I didn't want someone to see me crying. After wiping my tears away, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. ''Toronto?'' I turned and saw... ''T-Thailand?'' A tears rolled down my cheek and I saw a worried look on his face. ''Why are you crying, ana?'' He asked me with his soft voice. ''Don't w-worry, Thailand. I-I'm not crying.'' I said to him. He knelt in front of me and looked into my blue eyes. He wiped the tear away and softly told me ''Please, don't lie to me. Why were you crying, Toronto?'' I started to tremble a little and felt on my knees. ''Toron- Hm?'' I buried my face in his white jacket and I sobbed. ''T-Thailand...'' I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around me. For a few minutes, I rested my head on his shoulder. ''Prrf!'' I blinked and said ''What w-was that s-sound?'' Thailand laughed a little and said ''It's Toto, ana.'' ''Huh?'' His bag opened and I saw a baby elephant. ''Aww... He's so cute!'' I took the baby elephant in my arms and Thailand smiled. ''I think Toto doesn't want you to be sad, ana.'' I looked into his gold eyes and smiled. Thailand's such a nice and polite person. I took a deep breath and said ''Do you still want to know why I was... crying?'' He nodded and I said ''Okay.'' ''Prrf!'' The both of us looked at Toto and I giggled but after that, my smile faded away because I started to think about Finland. ''My heart is broken in little pieces.'' That's what I told him and he tilted his head, confused. ''Why?'' I looked down and said ''I have feelings for... Um...'' He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. ''Don't worry, Toronto. You can tell me.'' He said to me. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and he wiped them away.

''I-I have f-feelings for F-Finland but h-he loves S-Sweden. I'm h-happy that he's w-with him but I still h-have feelings for h-him!'' I threw my arms around his neck and said ''Why am I-I so w-weak? Thailand...'' Thailand wrapped his arms around me tightly. ''Don't cry, ana...'' He told me while stroking my cheek. He pressed his lips against my forehead and my blue eyes widened. ''You're not weak, Toronto.'' He said to me and I looked into his gold eyes. He fixed his rectangular glasses on his nose and said ''You're strong and beautiful, ana.'' I blushed and he smiled. ''I know you're sad but...'' He paused and continued. ''Is he your best friend?'' I nodded. ''You need to tell yourself that he loves you but as a friend.'' He said to me with a smile. ''Prrf!'' I looked at Toto and said ''I think Toto agrees with you, Thailand.'' Thailand smiled at me and said ''See? I told you that he loves you as a friend. He's your best friend and that's wonderful, ana.'' He took my hands in his and softly told me ''You're beautiful, strong and you have the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen, ana. Never forget that, okay?'' I was speechless. Does Thailand really think that of me? A few tears rolled down my cheeks but they were tears of joy. ''Thank you, Thailand...'' I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

''You're welcome, Toronto.'' He said to me. ''Prrf!'' I looked at Toto and smiled. ''Why are you so cute, Toto?'' I said and Thailand smiled. After an hour, Thailand needed to go. ''I need to go, Toronto.'' I nodded and we stood up. ''If you need to talk, I'm there for you. Remember that, okay?'' I wiped my tears away and nodded. ''Thailand?'' ''Hm?'' I blushed (I didn't saw it!) and said ''... K̄hxbkhuṇ*.'' He smiled and said ''Khuṇ ca yindī t̂xnrạb*. He kissed me on the cheek, waved at me and went away. I stood there, my face red like a cherry.

For sure, Thailand's such a nice person and I'm glad I know him.

*****************************************************Oo****************************************************************************

To be Continued?


End file.
